A Night With Vicky
by domstang68
Summary: After their Senior Prom, Timmy and Vicky have a night they will never forget. Warning, this story is certainly not for children. Or lemon haters. Or people who think premartial sex is bad. This is a one shot story. Don't get it? Read A Memorable Vicky Weekend first to understand. Hope you enjoy


This is based off of my other story, A Memorable Vicky Weekend. If you don't read that, then more than likely, you will be all manner of confused. I shut up now, you read story.

Timmy and Vicky just came home from their senior prom. Ever since that magical day when Vicky transformed, the two had been inseparable. And both were so much happier with their lives, now that they had somebody to love them, to hold them when they were sad, to celebrate great moments.

Vicky handed Timmy his clothes an said "Here Timmy, change in the bathroom." Vicky shut the door behind her and Timmy did as he was told. He walked up to the door and before he even knocked the door popped open to a black room. No lights were on. He reached for the light switch and an arm grabbed his and pulled him to his bed.

The arm pulled him over a body, which upon further inspections, was totally naked. Timmy didn't know where to start other than his pants were becoming uncomfortable very quickly. He quickly stripped himself down before getting back on top of the body.

Timmy had watched some porn in his life, but it did nothing to prepare him. Porn was just that. Porn. It had no value. But this was something different. This was Vicky, his girlfriend of 5 years, who had been inseparable since that fateful day. He didn't want to screw this up.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. He kissed her slowly, just barely brushing his lips against hers. Then he pressed just a little bit harder, and traced his tongue across her bottom lip. She moaned softly in response, pulling him a little closer and deepening the kiss. Timmy responded by prodding his tongue against her lips, which she slowly opened as they wrestled for dominance.

Vicky nudged his head down towards her breast. Good thing Timmy was a fast learner, as he wrapped his warm mouth around her nipple and drew circles with his tongue. Vicky was quickly losing her ability to think as Timmy took his other hand and rolled her other nipple in between his fingers. Timmy continued to alternate between each nipple, not letting one or the other feel left out. Eventually, Vicky could handle no more of this and bucked her hips up to let Timmy know she wanted more. Timmy continued going, unknowing of her signal.

"Timmy, please, I can't take it any more. Please eat me out…" Timmy moved his way between her legs, brushing up against her inner thighs and exciting her further. Timmy pulled the sides apart and searched for the button, which he found with incredible ease and elicited a convulsing shudder and moan from Vicky. Knowing he found his spot, he shoved his tongue forward and began running all over her button, which had Vicky breathing heavy and stroking Timmy's hair. Timmy relished the salty happiness dripping out of Vicky.

Vicky had no thought running through her head other than the intense pleasure running through the core of her body. Although she was 19 when she was transformed, she had never had any physical contact like that, let alone sex. So this was new territory for her too. She squeezed her eyes shut as the feeling started to spill over, and like a spring releasing, she had her first orgasm.

Timmy, face covered in Vicky's happiness, pulled himself away and wiped his face off. He crawled his way back up her body, stopping to caress her breasts just a little more, then came back up to Vicky. She leaned him to kiss him, but he pulled away. "Vicky, you remember where I just was. Are you sure you…" He was cut off by a deep kiss, tongue fighting with his. Vicky wanted to know was she tasted like. Then, as quickly as it happened, she pushed his face.

"Timmy, listen to me, and listen good. I want you, and I want you now. Actually, let me rephrase that, I NEED you. Please, put it inside me…" Vicky was overcome with the desire to have Timmy make her his, show her true pleasure. Timmy was happy to oblige, but not before pulling out a condom. He went to open it when Vicky's hand stopped him. "Timmy, it's ok, I'm on birth control. I want it to be you, not some rubber." Timmy put the condom on the nightstand and positioned himself, no longer able to control the massive bulge that was an extension of him.

Timmy rubbed the head of his member on the outside of Vicky, teasingly prodding her entrance. Vicky, so longing for this, begged him to enter. "Please Timmy, open me and make me yours." She didn't care about the pain, she knew the end was worth it. Timmy slowly pushed his way in, Vicky feeling a slight pain, but nothing that could possibly mask the incredible growing pleasure of Timmy entering her. Timmy pulled back out, and started to slowly push in and out, with Vicky in sync; her hips against his. Timmy felt a familiar growing feeling inside him, only this was much stronger than any time he masturbated.

Timmy started to get faster, making Vicky moan loudly and wrap her legs around him, pushing him in deeper. Timmy could feel himself getting close, and was so afraid of finishing and not giving Vicky anything when Vicky grabbed his shoulders, dug her nails in, and said his name. "Timmy… TIMMY!" He could feel her tighten up all around, sending him flying over the edge as they both rode out their orgasms. When they were finished, Timmy collapsed on top of Vicky and pulled a blanket over both of them. Timmy whispered in her ear,

"Vicky. I love you. More than anything. Never ever forget that. You are mine; mine forever." Vicky nestled her head into his chest and replied, "Timmy Turner, I love you too. And we are now each other's. Forever." She buried her face in his chest, mushing her sweat glistened body to his, and closed her eyes. Timmy protectively wrapped one arm around her and closed his eyes, holding her close to him. This was a night with Vicky he was never going to forget.


End file.
